One of the most common problems associated with adherence of medication is the failure to take pills on time. Often, a person simply forgets to take a pill when the appropriate time comes. Sometimes a person forgets when he or she has taken their last pill. The problem become more severe as the person gets older. Some elderly people had to take several medications during a day at different time, finds it hard to remember which medication to take at which time, as remembering capabilities are reduced with age.
Market available systems are generally timer-based, so as to remind users to take pills solely or predominantly based on setting a timer. However, such systems do not observe or record the removal of pills from the blister pack. Therefore, there is a need of an electronic system for monitoring and reminding intake of pills.